Creep
by Photographing Poetry
Summary: [InuKag].Oneshot. She was an angel that graced him with her presence, but he was a weirdo... he was a creep. Yet she still managed to smile at him...


Well, I was listening to "Creep" by Radiohead, and saw the similarities to Inu-chan and Kago... so I looked it up, but _no one_ has written a simple one-shot about it... how shocking! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it, and if you have the time, look up the song! It's really good...

---

Inuyasha sighed, his silvery head resting gently against the rough bark of the Goshinboku, snow tinted ears drooped. '_Kagome...'_ the name in his head whispered against him softly.

_When you were here before,_

_Couldn't look you in the eyes_

_You're just like an angel,_

_your skin makes me cry_

That girl, always trapped in his head. She sent him a smile and his heart went fluttering like a wild bird's wings. Her milky skin, always so soft in his calloused palms. She walked with a certain grace that no other creature possessed. Although clumsy at times, she lit up his world- she gave it a new shine he'd never seen before.

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

_I wish I was special_

_You're so fucking special_

He sighed again. How could he deserve an angel like her when he, himself, was a disgrace-- a halfbreed? Tinted and shunned wherever he went. Always reminded of his flaws and always underestimated. He didn't deserve to be with her, to be graced with her kindness.

_But I'm a creep,_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doin' here?_

_I don't belong here_

In the back of his mind, he wished to erase his sins; his flaws. He wished he could be normal, not a freak of nature. He wanted to be good enough to be with her. With a shake of his billowy head, he hopped down the Goshinboku, intent to go to her world just to watch her, even if he didn't deserve to.

_I don't care if it hurts,_

_I wanna have control_

_I want a perfect body_

_I want a perfect soul_

Did she notice when he went off to hunt? Whenever he left her side...? Without hanyou or youkai senses, could she feel him when he was gone? Of course, he could always tell when she left... . He smiled bitterly and hopped out of the well in a fluid leap, landing before the worn wooden doors that would lead him outside of the well house.

_I want you to notice_

_when I'm not around_

_You're so fuckin' special_

_I wish I was special_

With a soft sigh of the wind, Inuyasha landed swiftly in Kagome's window, knowing from past experiences that she kept it unlocked at all times... maybe so he could get in if need be? He smiled again, but this time it was soft instead of bitter.

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doin' here?_

_I don't belong here, ohhhh, ohhhh_

Kagome lay in her bed, her warm, pink sheets warding off the chill of the night. Her breathing was soft and even, her features relaxed in sleep. Inuyasha crouched beside her bed and stared at her, patting her side softly and stroking his clawed fingers through her hair. '_You're so fucking beautiful...'_ he thought tenderly.

_She's running out again_

_She's running out_

_She runs runs runs runs..._

_runs..._

Her eyelids fluttered against her soft cheeks, her even breathing disturbed for a moment before her eyes opened drowsily. She blinked slowly a few times, and he wondered if she could really see him through her sleep- hazed eyes. Her beautiful blue orbs seemed misted over with gray, and he couldn't help but be fascinated. She smiled lazily and reached out a hand, rubbing his ears.

"Inuyasha...?" she whispered, her voice hushed.

"Hai, wench. It's me. Don't worry, go back to sleep," he tenderly brushed a stray strand of hair that lay on her cheek, tucking it gently behind her ear.

_Whatever makes you happy_

_Whatever you want_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

"Hn," she sighed and closed her eyes, her hand falling away from his ear and trailing down his cheek. "Will you stay tonight...? I'll feel safer knowing you're here..." she mumbled and nuzzled her pillow, the hand that previously rested on his cheek being tucked under her chin.

_But I'm a creep,_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doin' here?_

_I don't belong here_

"Yeah..." his eyes softened and, knowing she probably wouldn't remember in the morning, he reached down to nuzzle her cheek with his, planting a kiss on the shell of her ear, "I'll stay."

_I don't belong here..._

--

Hee... anyway, this is also my apology for not updating or anything... life's been hectic.

Please, R&R! Thank you for reading,

Pho Poe.


End file.
